Better
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: He tried to do what Sasuke could never do: Make Sakura happy. NaruSaku song fic. All dialogue. Requested by Swords and Bandages.


**I got a challenge from Swords and Bandages and it's to write a song fic that was purely dialogue. I wanted to do something with 'Closer' by Ne-Yo in it, but I was reluctant in deciding which pairing to use. So, I switched to 'Single'—still by Ne-Yo— with NaruSaku as the couple.**

**So, yes, I've done something like this with 'Akatsuki When No One's Watching', but that was a crack-ish fic that just came out of me when I was a victim of sugar rush. This one is a little more serious, maybe… which makes it a little more difficult. This could've been easier if Naruto spoke like Mr. Darcy or something.**

**Wish me luck. Hope this is fine, yet again. Apologies for typos. My letter 'G' is screwing up. It popped off the keyboard…**

**Swords and Bandages: ****My stories are somewhat never too good, I know. Still, I hope this will prove fine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song I'm using.**

**Note: Lyrics are in italics. And ****please ****keep up. You could get yourself confused on who's talking, even though they're just two people. Trust me. It happened to me. Try this: Imagine who's talking while reading.**

**And… yeah, Naruto could be a little OOC over here. Pray for my soul.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Hello yourself, Naruto."

"I tried to reach your line. Been pretty busy lately?"

"Yeah, I've been using the phone all day. I needed to catch up on a few things."

"Work?"

"Sort of. Oh, sorry for gawking a little. I just never expected to find you here."

"Same here. I assumed you'd be doing an all-nighter in the hospital."

"Tsunade-sama gave me the day-off. Even though she did, I still got occupied with patients and students calling me."

"How about Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you here with Sasuke, Dattebayo?"

_If you came here by yourself tonight,  
Cause' he wouldn't pick up the phone,  
He was supposed to bring you here tonight,  
Couldn't find him so you came alone._

"Oh! Sasuke. Well… he wouldn't pick up."

"Pick up…?"

"… You know… the phone. I wanted to spend the night with him, but I couldn't talk to him. He wasn't even home."

"Well, he could be busy."

"Busy doing what? Destroying himself through training?"

"What else?"

"He doesn't realize he's more than powerful already. I can't understand why he pushes himself so hard."

"… So, remind me again what are you doing here."

"Dancing with myself. Wasting the night away. Nothing intelligent."

"Wow. You don't see brainiac Sakura Haruno killing time senselessly everyday."

"How about you? I'd expect to find you in Ichiraku jamming ramen down your throat, but here in the dance floor of a club downtown? Almost unbelievable."

"Unbelievable as how I found you here without your precious Sasuke?"

"It's not so surprising. Sasuke may be my boyfriend, but he rarely acts like it. It's like he's more in love with his Sharingan."

"Honestly, Sakura, I wonder what you see in Sasuke that you love him so much."

"People do stupid things when they're in love Naruto. You know so."

"Ah. Must be why I followed you into this place, hm?"

_It don't matter cause' you're here now,  
and the music you're enjoying  
So for the next couple minutes  
Baby I'mma be your boyfriend._

"Baka. Are you that bored tonight? Enough to actually stalk me to this part of town?"

"Bored? Not really. I feel the same way as you do right now."

"Bushed?"

"Lonely."

"… I guess you are right."

"Told you, Dattebayo."

"Heh. So what do you propose we do now, then?"

"Well, what we came here for."

"Humor me, Naruto. Why did you follow me into this club? What did you want to do?"

"See you. Talk to you. And hopefully dance with you, if my two left feet would allow it."

"I can't believe it. It's like talking to Naruto-the-kid all over again: Try-hard smooth statements and pathetic lines."

"Don't tell me you still think I'm twelve years old."

"Why not? You're still pretty immature, you know. I think the only sign of change I see in you is your knowledge of more hardcore perverted jutsus."

"Want a demonstration?"

"Do it and I'll hit you so hard, you won't remember your name!"

"See, you haven't changed that much either, too."

"Yes, but I definitely have matured better than you!"

"Probably. And your laugh is still the same. Still… Sakura."

"Hm."

_Pretty mama if you're single, single,  
You don't got to be alone tonight  
So while the DJ play that single, single  
Just pretend that I'm you're man tonight_

"Hey, Sakura, let's play a game."

"I'm not in the mood, Naruto, for I-Spy and Bring Me…"

"Not that kind of game. Something like… I dunno… Pretend?"

"Well, didn't we just stoop to a lower level, now…"

"No, I'm serious. Come on, Sakura. For the sake of—"

"For the sake of having something to do?"

"Not really. That's just reason number two, I guess."

"Play pretend. You want to play pretend with me? Here? Now?"

"I know it's strange, Dattebayo, but why don't you listen to how the game will go first?"

"Oh, joy. Game mechanics. Mhm. What is it, Naruto?"

"For now, just now until we leave this club, will you pretend that… well…"

"… What? Speak up."

"Well… Let's pretend that I'm your boyfriend."

_See, you don't got to be alone, I'll be your boyfriend  
See, you don't got to be alone, girl, I'll be your boyfriend  
See, you don't got to be alone, baby, I'll be your boyfriend  
Oooh, be your boyfriend till the song goes off_

"Don't try to make me laugh."

"Does it look like I am?!"

"Well, you're always trying to make a fool out of yourself by doing stupid things just to make people laugh, no? What you just said wasn't funny."

"For once, Sakura, I'm not trying to be funny. Geez… But when I want to seem funny…"

"Are you serious about this dumb 'game', Naruto? I mean, come on… It's… It's…"

"Stupid? Sure, playing pretend has always seemed stupid, but how about now? Ask yourself: Does it feel stupid to be here? With me?"

"… Hn… It doesn't, I'll say…"

"… So, do I hear a yes?"

"Naruto…"

"A yes?"

"… Why on earth are you doing this?"

"It's nothing, really. I just want you to have a good time. If you want your boyfriend to spend the night with you so badly, why not pretend that I'm Sasuke and spend the night with me?"

"But, first of all, it doesn't make sense. And second, it won't work. I don't think it'll make me happy, you know…"

"Doesn't make sense? How's that?"

"Well, we just don't go together. During missions, we do. But here? Not really, Naruto. It's like saying—"

"It's like saying tuna and chocolate taste good together?"

"Gross. But, yeah. We don't go together, Naruto. You'd be all wild and I'd lose my top over you! I can't even stand beside you for a minute without yelling at you!"

"Then tell me why it won't work, why it won't make you happy."

"B-Because you're not Sasuke."

"Does Sasuke make you happy all the time, Sakura? Especially now?"

_He don't tell you that you're beautiful  
Let me tell it to you to the beat  
He don't tell you that he love you, girl,  
Let me sing it in a harmony  
Let my song get you higher,  
We never have to come back down  
and if ever you should miss me,  
Just tell the DJ run it back now (ohhh) _

"…Of… Of course not… but—"

"Sakura, don't cry here…"

"I'm not, you _Baka_!"

"Look, I just want to make you happy for once. Just this once, give me a chance to try to make you happy. Give me a chance to do something Sasuke never does."

"Shut up!"

"Come now, Sakura…"

"Nothing you can do will make me happier than seeing Sasuke."

"Is that a challenge for me, _Dattebayo_?"

"It's a fact."

"… Has Sasuke ever told you that you look beautiful whenever you bite your lip and glare at me with those eyes of yours like that?"

"Huh? Uh… No, not really… No."

"Do you ever wish he would?"

"… Well, I never really thought I looked… beautiful, to begin with…"

"How do you feel when you heard it out of me?"

"Weird."

"… How would you feel if ever you hear it out of Sasuke?"

"I'd die of happiness!"

"Would you know if he meant it?"

"I can't read minds."

"But, I'm sure you're assured that I will always mean a compliment to you, right?"

"… Stop making yourself sound correct and smart, you _Baka_…"

"Weeelll, I am right about it, _Dattebayo_."

"Oh, stop it. It's not going to make me pretend you're my boyfriend."

"What if we pretended I'm Sasuke?"

"That'd be difficult. My imagination has limits, too."

"… It's one of my ninja ways to never give up, but for now, I'd give up on trying to convince you that I'd make a better boyfriend than Sasuke."

"Heh. Well, you've proven yourself…"

"Really?!"

"Not that much, _Baka_! Just a little bit. About this small…"

"Awww, that?! But it doesn't even equal to the size of a coin!"

"Exactly."

"_Dattebayo_."

"You know how you did it?"

"Tell me."

"You did something Sasuke always fails to do."

"What? Tell you you're pretty and mean it?"

"You've been doing that for as long as I can remember, _Baka_. With all the quantity, I can't tell anymore if you even mean it!"

"… Oh… Then, what is it?"

"Nothing really. You just managed to make me happy."

_See you don't got to be alone, I'll be your boyfriend  
See you don't got to be alone, girl, I'll be your boyfriend  
See you don't got to be alone, baby, I'll be your boyfriend  
Oooh, be your boyfriend till the song goes off _

"Hah! I told you! I told you I'd make a better—!"

"Hold your horses, Naruto. I didn't say that. I said you've proven yourself in this teensy bit…"

"Argh! That's even smaller than what you showed me earlier! No fair!"

"You lack volume control. When you talk, it's like I'm standing in the next mountain!"

"If I fix that, can I be your boyfriend?"

"You have to stop getting into so much trouble, too…"

"What?! No! What's life without that?!"

"Hm. I'll see you around, Naruto."

"Hmph. Fine. I'll see you around, too, Sakura! There's training tomorrow, anyway. Bye!"

…

"… Maybe I should call Naruto instead next time…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**One fic down. Goodness-knows-how-many to go.**


End file.
